The Impossible
by LettyToretto21
Summary: Clark told Lex the truth not long after the accident, they started dating when Clark was 16. When they found out about Cadmas labs, about what Lionel was doing they shut it down and took in Conner, with the help from Jor-El they were able to raise him as a somewhat normal child. This is Conner's thoughts on High School and joining the JLA.


I don't own anything, I make nothing from this.

* * *

Summary:

Clark told Lex the truth not long after the accident, they started dating when Clark was 16. When they found out about Cadmas labs, about what Lionel was doing they shut it down and took in Conner, with the help from Jor-El they were able to raise him as a somewhat normal child. This is Conner's thoughts on High School and joining the JLA.

* * *

"_What you want to tell me that Conner is the genetic love child of Clark Kent, and Lex Luther_?" Lois Lane Smallville, _Scion _

Conner's POV

"Hey Pop's where's dad at" I yelled coming around the house seeing the older of my dads sitting on the porch.

"He's at you're grandparents Conner. What do you need" Pops asked and I shake my head.

"It's nothing Pops, just have a bad feeling is all and wanted to talk to him about it" I said as dad's phone goes off.

"Hey baby… Slow down Clark, what happened… We'll meet you at the hospital… Clark, calm down, I know how much Dad meant to you… Conner and I will come straight to the Farm then… yes we'll be there soon, I'll have Conner run us there… I love you Clark." Pops said and by the end I was waiting for him at the end of the steps.

"Your grandfather passed away, we need to get over there" Pops said so I grab him in a hug and take off running as fast as I can, in a blink we were at my dad's childhood home and dad was sitting with grandma on the porch.

No one really talks, and then everyone is planning for a funeral. I'd never seen dad cry, like ever, but the day of the funeral he was sitting with grandma and they were both sobbing.

_My dad chased monsters from the dark,  
He checked underneath my bed.  
An' he could lift me with one arm,  
Way up over top his head.  
He could loosen rusty bolts  
With a quick turn of his wrench.  
He pulled splinters from his hand,  
And never even flinched.  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry,  
But the day that grandpa died, I realized:_

_Unsinkable ships sink.  
Unbreakable walls break.  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen,  
Happen just like that.  
Unbendable steel bends.  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
The impossible_

* * *

It was almost impossible for dad or I to get hurt, but my junior year we had a bad solar flair, I didn't realize what was going on. I was working around the Farm helping grandma out since dad couldn't and I went to lift the tractor, like I had done hundreds of time before and it ended up almost crushing me. Dad showed up because he had gotten worried. When he saw me under the tractor he looked like his world had stopped. Knowing that it was too dangerous to try to use his powers to lift the tractor off me and he didn't know what to do.

He later told me that it was the scariest day of his life, seeing his son, who had never been hurt in his life, pinned under a tractor and not being able to do anything about it. He said that it gave him a new respect for Pops and his parents.

He sat there talking with me until Aunt Chloe called and said that the flairs should be over and we should be in the clear, and wanted to know if she needed to call one of the other JLA members but dad said we would be fine.

He got it off me no problem, and then grounded me for not paying enough attention to the weather and myself to know that there was something wrong. He explained about the first time it happened to him and I realized that I had noticed that I was reacting different that usual but didn't really take note of it or didn't care. I was grounded for two months after I told him that.

_An' then there was my junior year,  
Billy had a brand new car.  
It was late, the road was wet,  
I guess the curve was just too sharp.  
I walked away without a scratch.  
They brought the helicopter in.  
Billy couldn't feel his legs.  
They said he'd never walk again.  
But Billy said he would an' his mom and daddy prayed,  
An' the day we graduated, he stood up to say:_

Unsinkable ships sink.  
Unbreakable walls break.  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen,  
Happen just like that.  
Unbendable steel bends.  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
The impossible

* * *

I'm sitting here now, looking over at all of the JLA, I remember telling dad when I was 17 that when he and pops thought I was ready I wanted to join them, dad and I had been in the barn working on my heat vision, we had moved into the farm not long after grandpa died.

Flashback:

_"__There's a shadow inside all of us, son. But that doesn't mean you need to embrace it. *You*__decide__who you really are. And I know you'll make the right choice and become the hero you're destined to be." Dad said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. _

_"__That means a lot coming from you. Well, if you feel that way, maybe, uh, I should__start__dressing for the part." I said with a small smirk and opened my Red leather jacket, which was dads in high school, revealing a black t-shirt with the House of El family crest on it, AKA the 'Superman' sign. _

_"__I know I have a lot to learn. But when you feel I'm ready to join the team, I'd like to." I had told him. _

End Flashback

That had been six years ago, I had finished high school and college, with a major in Business. Now I sat in a room with Superman, The Green Arrow, Cyborg, Impulse, Aquaman, The Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Star Girl, Zatanna, Batman, Robin, Super Girl, and Mera. Dad and Uncle Oliver both had proud smiles on their face as I took my place by Aunt Kara.

"Your Pop's would be so proud of you today Kid." Uncle Oliver said and I smile a sad smile.

Pop's had died in a car accident when I was a sophomore in college, prompting me to get my degree in business so that I could run LexCorp correctly. Uncle Oliver helped me with it until I graduated, and so did Uncle Bruce. But now I was the President and CEO and running it by myself, along with helping save the world.

"Welcome aboard, Superboy" Aunt Chloe said handing me a Com.

"Arrow, online" "Cyborg, online" "Impulse, online" "Aquaman, online" "Mera, online" "Black Canary, online" "Manhunter, online" "Star Girl, online" "Zatanna, online" "Dynamic Duo, online" "Super Girl, online" "Superman, online" "Superboy, online" We all listed off before Aunt Chloe got this wired look in here eye.

"Watchtower, online. Let's save the world people" She said and I smile at her and think of Pops.

_"__Thanks for not giving up on me Pop's, Dad. I love you both" _

_So don't tell me that it's over.  
Don't give up on you and me.  
'Cause there's no such thing as hopeless,  
If you believe:_

Unsinkable ships sink.  
Unbreakable walls break.  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen,  
Happen just like that.  
Unbendable steel bends.  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
The impossible

* * *

It's short but I thought it was a cute idea; I hated the way Conner is dealt with on the show. I'm not sure about in the comics cause I've never read them, I know, I know what kind of fan hasn't, well I'm not that big into Superman, just Smallville, it's a guilty pleasure.


End file.
